Never let us go
by Blackness
Summary: Based on Never let me go. AU Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian all go to Dalton. A special school that prepares you for your future as a doner to save lives. Blaine and Sebastian have always had a connection. Kurt fears being alone. Blaine, Sebastian and Kurt must learn to live life support each other and prove that doners have souls that live but are able to love. Blaines POV
1. Introduction

Spoilers: Borrowed from movie Never let me go (though the story is similar I am changing a few things but the underlying story remains the same) and of course I have borrowed the characts from Glee.

Warning for Mature themes, Kurbastian and Seblaine throughout with Klaine friendship.

This is a trial chapter. If people seem to like it amd review I may continue.

My name is Blaine A and I've been a carer for 10 years and I'm good at my job. My patients always seem to do better than others, calmer than others even when they are about to make a donation. I like to think it's because they like to hear me play my keyboard or guitar and sing tor them. It's what patients have told me anyway. I read somewhere singing is a great stess relief and music is a great mood stabaliser. I'm not boasting but I thnk its amazing how far carers and doners have come over the years. But its also a hard life and eventually it wears you down. You can't really look to the future once your an adult except follow the path that has been laid before you. The only good thing is as long as you're safe, any life style choice is accepted. You are encouraged to live as much as possible during your brief Stay in this world and I've tried my best. But my future is already set in motion so I don't see he need to look to the future. I know what my future is. Instead I spend my time looking back into my past, remebering special times like my time at Dalton with Sebastian S and Kurt H.


	2. Dalton

**Sorry guys, I missed a chapter. This is giving you a little information about Dalton. I am basing it in England, as I live here and know more about it. It's very AU but I have tried to keep the characters as close to the Glee characters as possible.**

I guess I should tell you a few things about Dalton. It was a school set in the English countryside, miles away from the nearest town. We had a school uniform and strict rules to follow. It was a boarding school, with a girls and boys dormitory. We are required to stay on school ground for our safety, we were told bad things had happened to people who ventured off the grounds. Looking back I think it was just to scare us keep us under control and stop us wandering away. So we stayed on the grounds. We were also to try and stay healthy, eat our vegetables and exercise. We were not allowed to smoke because we were 'special'. I remember that term being used a lot when we were growing up. I didn't fully understand what that actually meant at the time.

We didn't call our teachers, teachers. We called them guardians. None of us had ever known our parents, I only know we must have been created by a man and a women during my final year at Dalton. Our welfare was the responsibility of the 'teachers' or Guardians as we were required to call them.

We were also encouraged to be creative, you could chose whatever you wanted. Kurt chose textiles, so would make things out of cloth. He was also a writer so would write stories for people and act. He even tried to write a play once. They were really good. I don't mean to brag but I was a fairly creative person. I could write songs, play the piano, sing. I was even able to make things out of textiles and I could create things like collages and scarp books. But Sebastian, never seemed to be able to do that. I heard him sing sometimes, and he was good. But he was no good with textiles or art, or writing music or stories. Nothing 'creative' I had heard the caretakers say.

We also wore bracelets and had to scan them on a machine every time we left the buildings. We had tight schedules but still had fun, like watching movies and sales (I'll tell you more about them later). We did English, Maths and Science. As we were unable to leave site due to it being unsafe, we also did role play. Looking back I think it was to prepare us when we did move on from school. So it was pretty strict but it was safe and it was the only home we had all ever known or could remember.


	3. The first time

Dalton was a beautiful school. It was a beautiful place filled with laughter, love, joy and friends. I enjoyed my time there. Kurt and I had been best friends since I could remember. We were happy with our lives and enjoyed the moments of freedom away from learning. I remember this one day so clearly, it was when we were young, innocent and yet to fully understand our fate or understood our feelings.

We were sitting outside the Library, talking about our future. Kurt was talking about going to the west end and being on stage. My dreams weren't much different, but I wanted to be a performer rather than actor.

"I am going to be a Star. I don't know what I will star in yet, but I know I want to be famous. My name will be up in lights and everyone will love me. I'll have my own place to live and a room for you of course, while you write your music" Kurt had told me proudly.

I smiled at that. I was happy he saw our future together as I didn't want to be alone. I was sitting on the grass with my notebook and writing ideas for songs. I think they were mostly poems at the age, I can't really recall the details.

Meanwhile some of the boys were getting ready to play lacrosse. My eyes were drawn to one boy in particular. He was tall and lanky, in a Green T-shirt, his favourite somewhere my mind noted. His name was Sebastian and he was desperate to be involved in the game, and be picked for the team. See Sebastian had a temper, and many of the boys loved to see him get angry. I never found out why, but even Kurt would find it amusing and laugh at his expense. Once again he was left out of the game, and threw his lacrosse stick across the pitch. I don't know why but I felt the need to approach him. Kurt warned me not to, but I didn't listen. I approached him carefully and put my hand on his shoulder as I spoke. Out of nowhere he sprung around and slapped me. He seemed shocked by what he had done, and backed away. Our new guardian Miss Holly appeared and led Sebastian away.

"Oh Blaine. That was silly, you know what his like. That's going to leave a bruise." Kurt warned me before taking my hand and leading me back to the sitting area. I still had my hand on my cheek, part of me was shocked but I was strangely compelled to go and find him later. I didn't care he had hit me I just wanted to find him. I didn't understand my feelings at the time, but from that moment I was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. I didn't realise it at the time, but I think that was the first I liked, liked Sebastian.


	4. Official Friends

I was curious after that incident. I had this strange knotting in my stomach sometimes when I saw Sebastian that I never had for Kurt and even after the hit I still felt it. Later I saw Miss Holly. Curiosity got the better of me. I asked her what she had said to Sebastian. She explained she had told Sebastian that being creative wasn't important. There were more important things to worry about. Like being a good person, being good at something else, knowing who you are. I was confused, as the guardians always said being creative was important. As I left the room I was even more puzzled. You must remember at this time I was only 11, so I wasn't really aware of the nature of the gallery or the importance of creativity. All I knew is that people had to be creative, but Miss Holly said that it wasn't important. I was very confused but I also knew I wanted to be friends with Sebastian.

A few days later I found Sebastian sitting at the dining room table, he looked deep in thought and I went up to him, speaking as I did, the knotting feeling still in my stomach.

"Hey Sebastian" I said with a small smile

"Blaine, Hey.." Sebastian looked surprised. Few people spoke to him due to his unpredictable behaviour "I thought you'd sit with Kurt."

"I felt like a change. So potatoes again? Really? You'd think they would come up with something more exciting" I didn't know what to talk about. All I knew is that I wanted to talk to him

"Yeah. Lovely. Look Blaine, I'm sorry, I hit you" Sebastian said looking down at his lap before moving his eyes to meet mine "you just, didn't deserve that, I mean I never want to hit anyone, especially not um you" Sebastian said blushing lightly

"It's fine. I startled you. Do you want to talk in the garden after dinner?" I answered

"You want to go into the garden alone with me?" Sebastian asked

"Of course. We can walk and talk." I answered with a sure smile

We continued to eat to eat dinner, then went outside. I remember it being just before sunset and the warm sun was still shining In the sky.

"Miss Holly talked to me. She told me being creative wasn't important" Sebastian started "That I should stop getting angry as that's what people want."  
"How come? We are always told being creative is important?"

"She didn't say. She said I was to worry about more important things like making friends. I am good at lacrosse."  
"You are. I've seen you play. Do you not want to make friends?"  
"It's not that Blaine. It's people don't want to be friends with me. They say I am mean but I have to be mean to get what I want"  
"But you don't get to play lacrosse being mean" I tried to reason

"They make me mean Blaine. If I got to play lacrosse I wouldn't be so mean"

"So it's like a game. One of you has to give in. Why don't you do it first, be nice to Dan M who seems to be team captain, see if you get to play" I suggested

"Maybe."  
"Well I like being your friend Sebastian" I said with a blush

"Really? We can be friends?" Sebastian turned to me

"Yeah I will be your first official friend." I offered my hand and Sebastian shook it.

"But you can be anyone's friend. You can sing, write, draw, play musical instruments, create things. Why be mine" Sebastian tried to argue

"Miss Holly said friends are important. I can still be creative" I answered and Sebastian smiled

I remember that day so clearly. Sebastian and I were friends, though I was still confused as to why Miss Holly said being creative wasn't important when everyone else said it was.


End file.
